


Morning Overture

by Eliza



Series: Sweet Harmony [10]
Category: DBSK, TVXQ
Genre: M/M, OT5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-08
Updated: 2007-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-05 03:15:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/37214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliza/pseuds/Eliza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four kisses, five points of view</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Overture

**Author's Note:**

> I'd intended to put this up for Jaejoong's birthday, but it works just as well for Yunho's because he hijacked the last part. Rana helped him, so she got to beta.

"Jaejoong," Junsu whispers, really not wanting to do this. "Jaejoong, wake up. Hey, BooJae." He brushes his fingertips over the side of Jaejoong's face not pressed into the pillow. Jaejoong reaches up in his sleep and captures Junsu's hand, hugging it to his chest.

Junsu groans in frustration, and Jaejoong's face twitches in a way that means he may not be as asleep as Junsu assumes. So Junsu gives it another try.

"Have you seen my bat?"

Jaejoong grins, eyes still closed, and reaches over, his fingertips skimming up Junsu's thigh. Junsu grabs his hand in order to stay on topic.

"My baseball bat, you pervert."

Jaejoong rolls onto his back, scrunches up his face, and then stretches it to get his eyes open. "Why in the world would I know where your baseball bat is? And what time is it?"

"Yoochun stole it, and Yunho and I think you have it for safekeeping."

"You and Yunho? So that's why he's been so sweet to me lately."

"That's not why he's sweet to you, and you know it." And because barely awake Jaejoong is the second most kissable thing on the planet, Junsu kisses him. "Can I have my hand back? It's 8:30."

"No way."

Oh, no. Maybe that kiss wasn't such a good idea. Jaejoong's found his sexy voice.

"Jaejoong." Oh, no. He's found his sexy smile, too. "Jaejoong, I'm meeting my brother. I need to find the bat."

"Pay the toll."

"What?"

"Pay the toll and I'll let you pass."

"Pass what?"

Junsu doesn't bother to hide his grin at Jaejoong's long-suffering sigh. Annoyance and cute are his two most powerful weapons. But he can't help being disappointed when his hand is suddenly released--flung away would be a better description--and Jaejoong curls onto his side again. "It's too early to play that game," he grumbles into the pillow.

It takes very little to roll him back over, a hand on his shoulder and a small smooch at his ear. Junsu intends just a gentle kiss as the toll, with a little lick along Jaejoong's bottom lip for the extra annoyance. Then Jaejoong buries his hand in Junsu's hair, and everything...wakes up. If this is the type of "good morning" Yunho gets every day, no wonder he sneaks out of the house at ridiculous hours in order to get anything done. And no wonder he sings in the shower the days he sleeps in.

When Junsu is finally let loose, he still has to rest his forehead against Jaejoong's and pant a few breaths before being able to push himself up onto straight arms. "Are you sure you don't know?" he asks.

"Haven't a clue," Jaejoong says, smiling, and brushes Junsu's hair back into some kind of order with his fingertips. "But have you tried looking in your _room_? Yoochun isn't very creative at that sort of thing."

Of course! He gives Jaejoong another kiss--a quick one--and rolls off the bed. He'll show Yoochun that you have to get up pretty early to fool Kim Junsu.

~~~~~

Even under the spray, Changmin hears the bathroom door open, and the very distinctive sound of the other facilities in the room being used. This is their agreement in the morning--no locked bathroom doors while actually in the shower. It discourages...lingering, as well as excess pounding on the door, because nobody wants to have to hold it first thing in the morning. The process is supposed to be discreet, the tissue box left on the seat to let the one in the shower know that flushing is to be done, but there is one who refuses to let his presence go unremarked upon when it's Changmin in the shower. At the first hint of a flush, Changmin turns off the soon-to-be-too-hot water, and steps out.

"Good morning, Jaejoong hyung."

Jaejoong splashes a handful of water onto his face before grunting a greeting, then makes faces at himself in the mirror, blinking dripping eyelashes, until he meets Changmin's gaze in the glass. "You're up early."

Changmin wraps a towel around his waist, and takes a smaller one to start drying his hair. "Going with Yoochun to see that piano instructor we talked about the other day. There's a recital for her students this morning."

"You're up early to go to a _piano_ recital. With Yoochun. A _students'_ piano recital. With _Yoochun_."

"Yeah," Changmin says, reluctantly. He knows the tone in Jaejoong's voice and decides to dry his hair a little longer. Then he feels the other towel loosening.

"Be careful, Changmin," Jaejoong says, while drying Changmin's torso, very inefficiently. "Someone might think you're in love."

"Someone might be right."

Jaejoong lifts his chin, obviously not expecting that answer, and Changmin takes advantage of Jaejoong's close proximity, his lips parted in surprise, to make sure this interrogation doesn't go any further.

He's going to have to spend a night with Yunho and Jaejoong--all night--and stay to kiss Jaejoong awake. To kiss him when he's half-awake is like wine with breakfast--decadent and very heady. Like wine, he slips sensually over Changmin's tongue, warming Changmin's stomach and weakening his resolve. Changmin had simply wanted to distract Jaejoong long enough to get him out the door; that plan seems to be postponed.

There's still water on Jaejoong's skin, the cooler liquid an invigorating contrast to his own over heated flesh. He chases down the drops, running his lips over Jaejoong's jaw and cheek, and skimming over the closed eyelashes. The sound of Jaejoong's breathing, the almost whispers and slight catches, makes Changmin want to use his own voice, to purr and growl as he mouths over Jaejoong's ear and down his neck. It's so tempting to want to pause there, leave some indiscreet sign, but Jaejoong's pressing against his back, pulling their bodies closer, and muttering something about tasting sunshine first thing in the morning.

"But I adore a tropical storm," Jaejoong says clearly, and then stops any possibility of further comment.

Jaejoong is awake for this kiss, less lazy sensuality and more.... More. But even with this considerable distraction, Changmin's curiosity can't be overcome. "Sunshine?" he asks, when given the chance to breathe.

"Junsu."

Junsu. Yoochun!

Damn it! And he's going to need another shower. With the door locked. Damn the rules! Everybody else is up anyway.

He reaches for the door handle as he wraps his other arm around Jaejoong's waist, and refuses to think about how good _that_ feels. The strong step he takes between Jaejoong's legs encourages him backward, and Jaejoong goes easily, likely thinking that the door panel is the goal. When Jaejoong's feet hit the wood of the hallway, he startles. The look on his face as Changmin steps away makes it worth needing another shower.

Changmin grins and shuts the door.

~~~~~

Junsu menaces him with the baseball bat. "You will eat."

"Yes, Mother."

"Yoochun, I'm not kidding."

"You're just feeling cocky because you found your toy. Go play." The last words are said into his coffee cup to discourage further conversation.

Junsu grins, kisses him on the top of the head, and leaves the kitchen, but Yoochun can still hear his voice from the other room. "Do not feed him. He has to learn to do it himself."

The front door slams. Yoochun is still snickering as Jaejoong comes in. "I see he's found his bat," Jaejoong says, seeming in a bit of a mood.

"Yeah. He's always happiest with wood in his hand."

Jaejoong blinks and looks at Yoochun sidelong while pouring tea. "You've been waiting weeks to use that line, haven't you?"

"Ever since I hid the damn thing," Yoochun says, laughing. "Come share my breakfast."

"I don't know...." Jaejoong looks back toward the door, fear showing everywhere on his face, except for the curve of his lips.

"He didn't say I couldn't feed you," Yoochun says, in a tone a step lower than usual.

The curve on Jaejoong's lips widens, and the fear turns to expectation as Jaejoong sprawls in the chair across the corner from Yoochun. Yoochun bites a dumpling in half, and offers the other half to Jaejoong, who takes it with far more panache than necessary. He closes his eyes, humming as he chews.

"That's how you treat someone first thing in the morning. Start the day as you mean to go on," Jaejoong says, and opens his lips as Yoochun pops a piece of mango into his own mouth. Yoochun smirks, and Jaejoong smiles, showing his teeth. Yeah, they're both thinking the same thing.

"Sorry I don't have any whipped cream," Yoochun whispers, as he slips some of the fruit between Jaejoong's lips.

"It's the thought that counts," Jaejoong manages to get out from around his mouthful.

Yoochun knows how to speak Jaejoong; he's asking Yoochun to ask him what's wrong. Although judging by the state of him, which became obvious when he slouched in his chair, Yoochun has a pretty good idea.

"You're pouting, Jaejoong," Yoochun says, after feeding him some of the rice left over from dinner last night. "How have you been cruelly abused this morning?"

Jaejoong sighs dramatically, chews a bit then sighs again. "Changmin," he says and waits for his cue to continue.

Oh, no. This could make the rest of the morning more interesting than Yoochun really wants. "What did you do?"

"Me?! Him! Don't you want to know what he did?" Jaejoong reaches for Yoochun's hand, but not before Yoochun leans back laughing, safely out of his grasp.

"No, thanks. I've got somewhere to be this morning, and what he did is obvious enough. I don't have to feel it to believe it."

"Are we late?" Changmin asks, poking his head around the kitchen door, startling Yoochun, who quickly looks at the clock.

"Damn it. No, not yet." He gets up and kisses Jaejoong on the forehead rather than his raised lips, although the pout they present as Yoochun steps back makes him consider leaning in for seconds. "Bye, BooJae." A pat on the head will have to do. "We should be back just after lunch. Here." He tosses Changmin a bun. "Junsu says eat."

"Junsu's not the boss of me," Changmin snarls, glaring at the bun as Yoochun passes by him in the kitchen doorway.

"Junsu's found the bat. He's the boss of everybody today."

"That's what you get for hiding it under the dresser of all places."

"How did you...? It took him six weeks!"

Changmin smiles, and holds the outside door open. "You're really not very good at those kinds of things, hyung. Next time, let me help you."

~~~~~

Jaejoong looks around the empty kitchen, listens to the painfully quiet house, and considers his options.

The food isn't as interesting without someone to share it with. A shower falls into the same category since running into Changmin this morning. He could get dressed. He could go back to bed.

He could masturbate.

The soft cotton of his pyjama bottoms provides no barrier of any consequence between his hand and that part of him that seems to find the idea necessary rather than simply appealing. A couple more strokes and Jaejoong closes his eyes, trying to get the rest of him as interested in the activity as his cock very obviously is.

It's a relaxing change, to be alone, to let his mind wander and his body follow. It's not as if he hasn't accumulated a wide range of fantasy fodder in the past few months. Or this morning.

Changmin. Stepping out of the shower, skin lightly flushed and glistening. Too bad he's such a smug pain in the ass. He needs to be shown who's boss. Controlled. Tie his hands. Behind his back. That would allow Jaejoong free rein to run his hands over all that beautiful skin. The eyes would defy him though. Blindfold. Could gag him, too. No, that would be a waste; that mouth has uses. Bound and blind would make him vulnerable, but not necessarily submissive. A collar. A black leather band beneath Changmin's arrogantly raised chin. That might not do it, but possibly a leash--

Jaejoong shakes his head to clear away _that_ image. What is it about the boy that makes him develop a seriously kinky side? It isn't hot; it's very, very disturbing.

Maybe it's a little hot.

Moving on.

Yoochun. Who kissed him on the forehead, Yoochun. Yoochun, who he's annoyed at.

Jaejoong opens his eyes and sees the bowl of mango left on the table, the empty chair, Yoochun's soft, sexy smile as he brought the fruit to Jaejoong's mouth. Jaejoong shifts on his chair and closes his eyes again.

Yoochun at the piano. Jaejoong's been hard more than once while watching him practice. Not perform, but in the unguarded moments when it's just Yoochun and the music. He is so beautiful, the embodiment of sensuality.

One day, Jaejoong isn't going to keep his distance. He's going to come up behind Yoochun, whisper, "Keep playing," in his ear. He'll trace Yoochun's face, brush the closed eyelashes, skim down his throat with feather-light fingertips. He'll use a firmer touch over Yoochun's body, over his stomach, up his thighs, until he reaches into Yoochun's pants to make sure Yoochun is as hard as he is.

Jaejoong gasps. This one's working well.

When Yoochun's fingers falter, that's when he'll make his move. Pull Yoochun off the bench, bend him over...no, lift him up onto the top of the piano. His profile reflected in the glossy, black surface as Jaejoong licks him into a state of sensual bliss similar to that to which the music takes him. This will have to be when they get a place big enough for a grand piano, because what they have may be a full-sized keyboard, but it certainly isn't a piano that one can consider fucking upon.

Jaejoong sighs and looks at the kitchen ceiling.

Junsu.

Jaejoong laughs. Alone. In the kitchen.

Junsu and his bat.

Okay. There's something he can work with. He gives his own "bat" a firm squeeze and rocks his hips with the memory of Junsu's cock in his hand, and his cock–

He freezes at the sound of the front door opening.

"I'm home," Yunho calls.

Yes! His best fantasy.

~~~~~

Yunho hears the swish of the kitchen door as he puts his shoes away, moments before Jaejoong oozes around the corner and.... Oh, God, he knows that look.

"I thought we had a rule about no sex in the kitchen," he says, shrugging out of his jacket.

"Does it feel like there was sex in the kitchen?" Jaejoong steps close, and places Yunho's hand on the front of his pyjama bottoms, over a very firm erection. "Anyway, the rule was there must be pants on in the kitchen and I followed the rule."

"Who can back up this story?"

"Nobody. We're all alone," Jaejoong purrs in his ear.

"Jaejoong, I'm barely in the door." And yet he still has Jaejoong's cock in his hand.

"And I'm barely out of bed." Jaejoong is rubbing his face against Yunho's like a cat. Neither one of them shaved this morning, and every time their stubble catches, it strengthens the shivers going down Yunho's spine. "It would be so easy to fall back in. It's not like anyone will know, since we have the house to ourselves until noon."

"Until noon," Yunho confirms, and Jaejoong hooks his fingers into Yunho's waistband to pull Yunho with him as he eases toward the hallway.

"Or just after. Junsu's spending the day with his brother, and Changmin and Yoochun are at a piano recital."

"Changmin's at a piano recital?"

"You wanna talk about Changmin? Because I have this idea, but we need a collar and a leash--"

Yunho clamps his hand over Jaejoong's mouth--truly the most effective and efficient way to shut him up--and takes the lead in this dance toward the bedroom, primarily because he can see where they're going. And because he'll make them move faster.

Jaejoong has all the buttons on Yunho's shirt undone by the time they reach the side of the bed. Usually Yunho would shrug out of the garment impatiently, but he's suddenly shy. Jaejoong doesn't seem to notice, smiling and humming as he slowly peels away the cloth, until he catches sight of the large bandage above Yunho's left nipple, and gasps.

"What happened?!" Yunho looks at the floor and catches his lower lip between his teeth; instantly Jaejoong's worry shifts to suspicion. "What did you do?"

Jaejoong carefully peels the tape holding the upper edges of the bandage, and lowers it enough to take a look at what's underneath. Yunho knows what's there, he designed it; he's watching Jaejoong's face for any hint of reaction. Jaejoong gives nothing away, not until the bandage is back in place and his fingers are resting lightly on the white square. Then he raises his eyes.

"That is so hot I can't breathe."

"Really?"

"I think I'm going to faint."

"No, you're not." Yunho grins. Jaejoong doesn't faint, no matter how much he wants to. So, of course, Jaejoong sneers at him.

"Fine. Then you're going to fuck me until I come damn close to it."

"Yeah," Yunho says, unbuckling his belt, unfastening his pants, his typical impatience returning as he looks into Jaejoong's eyes. "That I can do."

Jaejoong slides out of his pyjama bottoms as he slides onto the bed. Yunho crawls up after, and then over him. They fit together so easily, setting curves into valleys without thinking, knowing instinctively where to place a hand for the right support. And Jaejoong knows just how to kiss him to get his brain to shut down, his body to rev up, and his heart to melt. Yes, he loves the others, but it's not like this.

As he moves over to get a better angle on the side of Jaejoong's throat, the friction pulls at the bandage, making him hiss. Jaejoong pushes him up onto his knees.

"This isn't going to work. I can't put my leg over your shoulder, it'll rub the tattoo."

"You don't always put your leg up."

"You're gonna need the leverage," Jaejoong says, a dare in his eyes for Yunho to argue the point.

As Jaejoong climbs up onto his own knees, his intention becomes clear, so Yunho is able to catch Jaejoong's hands as they reach for his shoulders, and pull Jaejoong close. Yunho groans again, less from the percussive pressure on the bandage then from the feel of Jaejoong's cock against his belly, his own against Jaejoong's thigh. But Jaejoong puts on an I-told-you-so smirk anyway, which Yunho kisses off before saying, "Won't have any leverage on my back either. And I know how badly you want to faint."

Jaejoong takes a hard, fast kiss, then Yunho moves around behind him, pushing him down onto his hands. It's a slow fall with Yunho's right shoulder and chest doing the pushing and his right arm around Jaejoong's chest doing the catching. When three hands are on the bed, Yunho strokes the bellowing chest he's holding in his palm, works his way down until--

"Don't touch that!" Jaejoong grabs Yunho's hand away from his cock, but kisses the fingers before letting it go.

"We're a pair," Yunho laughs. "Full of places we don't want touched."

Jaejoong looks over his shoulder with a smile. "Temporarily. And they're just little places."

"I don't think little is a word I would use for...." Again Yunho's hand is slapped away, without the kiss this time.

"Fuck, Yunho! I want to come with you inside me at the very least."

"You're that close, Boo?" Yunho knows he should be moving to get the lube, but he can't leave the taste of Jaejoong's skin, the feel of him, Jaejoong's heart almost literally in his hand.

"I'm shaking. Can't you feel it?"

"Should let you jerk off in the kitchen more often."

"Fuck you."

"Promise." Yunho didn't mean to say that. The bigger surprise is the harder thump for a half dozen beats that he feels against his palm.

"Oh, God. You're trying to kill me. Forget fainting, you want me dead."

"Promise." He might not have meant to say it, but he means it now that it's said. They don't do this often enough. It was the one thing Yunho had been reluctant to do. To him, it meant their relationship was real; they were a couple, not just close friends relieving some tension. That initial reluctance seems to be lingering between them still, even though there could be no doubt that Yunho is hopelessly in love.

"Oh yes. Yes, yes, yes." Jaejoong looks over his shoulder again, and Yunho lifts his head to meet Jaejoong' eyes. The look in them makes his own heart pound. "But you're still going to have to do it this time. I wouldn't even be able to last getting the condom on. Please, Yunho. I'm begging. Please."

Yunho has no answer, other than to move to reach the bedside table and open the drawer. He goes through the usual preparation, and as he slides a finger in, Jaejoong snarls, "And don't be dainty."

"Dainty?"

Jaejoong's spine sags and he raises his face to the ceiling in a full-body version of a sigh. Yunho pulls out, drizzles lube on two fingers, and sticks them both in.

"Ah," Jaejoong voices on a harsh breath. "Cold."

"And not dainty."

"That depends what we're comparing them to." Yunho can hear the goad in Jaejoong's tone, but he re-coats his fingers and ignores the voiced sigh he gets when he enters Jaejoong again. This he makes more of a warm-up, though; he makes sure Jaejoong's next sound is a low moan. Yunho has his other hand busy on his own dick, trying to catch up, and from the way Jaejoong's head is hanging, he might be watching. Oh. Yes, Yunho's caught up _now_.

A quick wipe of his fingers on the towel they keep around for clean-up allows him to get the condom on, and he shoves the rest of the stuff out of the way before turning all of his attention back to Jaejoong. The initial entry is easy, except for having to keep Jaejoong from impaling himself in one go.

"Stop it, Boo," Yunho chides, and reaches around to toy with the stud at Jaejoong's navel, keeping him from moving too suddenly. There's a groan at the edges of Jaejoong's harsh laugh, and Yunho slides in another inch while Jaejoong pants and curses under his breath.

"Sadist."

"If there were a ring in here," Yunho tugs on the stud, "I bet it would be much more effective than a collar."

Jaejoong stills, and Yunho keeps pushing and playing until he's pressed right up against Jaejoong's ass, then he leans forward and whispers, "You okay?"

"You don't have to whisper, nobody's home." Jaejoong is breathless and cocky and okay. "When did you develop kinks?"

Yunho sees the edge of the cliff, yet he risks taking another step closer. "You're the one who mentioned a collar and a leash."

"Now we're back to talking about Changmin again!"

Yunho growls and takes Jaejoong's hips in both hands. He might not have Junsu's fluidity, but he's got enough power to send Jaejoong scrambling to hang onto the headboard rather than be tossed into it. Once Jaejoong has both hands braced, he's stable enough that Yunho is comfortable relaxing his hold. He can keep the pace and the strength of his thrusts while running his hand over the new arrangement of muscles on Jaejoong's back, down his thigh, over his ribs to find the other piercing at his nipple. Jaejoong groans and lifts his head to rest it on his arm, showing Yunho his profile, his half-closed eyes, his open mouth, and Yunho rolls the nipple between his fingers.

"I miss having my mouth on you," Yunho says, and sees Jaejoong's eyes open wide, and then close completely. "Tasting the difference between your lips, your neck, your nipples." He gives the stud a last tweak before resting his hand back on Jaejoong's hip. "The texture of the skin on your hips, your belly, your cock."

"Yunho..."

"I'm a selfish bastard. I want to taste you, smell you, hear that beautiful voice of yours in my ear. I want to touch as much of you as I possibly can. Teach me how not to hold you so tight, Joongie-ah. I want to do more of this."

A flush starts to spread up Jaejoong's neck, settles briefly in his lips before blooming on his cheek. He turns his face away then, dropping his head back down between his arms. Yunho leans forward a little, changing the angle of his thrust, and hears that tell-tale catch in Jaejoong's breath.

"Are you going to come, Jaejoong? Come from just my cock and my voice?"

"Just?!"

The sob in Jaejoong's voice completely negates all Yunho's good intentions of playing by Jaejoong's rules. Yunho wraps his arms around Jaejoong's body, pulls Jaejoong onto his lap, against his chest. Jaejoong's head falls back against his shoulder, and even as he slides his hand around Jaejoong's cock, come pours over his fingers. The contractions around his dick push him close to the edge, and Jaejoong's aware enough to support himself, allowing Yunho a few shallow thrusts to topple himself over.

The shaking lasts longer than it should. Both his and Jaejoong's. He feels a familiar heaviness in his chest, the sting of tears behind his eyes. It's not the first time Jaejoong has brought him to this state, although he can usually hide it. It's Jaejoong who has him worried. He moves off of Yunho's chest, careful of the bandage he must have felt pressed between his shoulder blades. He turns his face just out of Yunho's sight. And as Yunho is about to reach for his chin, ask what's wrong, Jaejoong allows Yunho to see the wet track down his right cheek.

"My heart." Jaejoong takes a breath, whispers, "Promise you won't leave me."

Yunho guessed this is why Jaejoong embraced the others so readily. They are his safety net for this tightrope walk he's taking with Yunho. The confirmation of Jaejoong's well-hidden vulnerability makes the tears already in Yunho's eyes overflow. He rests his lips for a moment on inked 'Q' on Jaejoong's back, before answering, "You are my soul, how can I leave you?"

"You could. You might. You'd have good reason. But don't."

Yunho laughs, or sobs, he's not sure which. "I love you. I can't, I won't, there is no possible reason. I love you."

Jaejoong shifts enough for Yunho to see there's a matching streak on the other cheek, but no sign of further tears. Yunho wishes the same were true for him, but Jaejoong catches the two newest with his fingertips, then traces the edge of the bandage. "This would make things tricky if you did leave."

"Even without it, I love you. Promise."

The reminder makes Jaejoong startle. And smile. "Always?" He bats his eyelashes. Thank God.

"If I say 'always', I'll have to pay Yoochun and Junsu royalties."

Jaejoong's snort of laughter squeezes things in a not-completely-pleasant manner. They get themselves separated and superficially cleaned up, and then Yunho pulls Jaejoong back into bed.

"I was up early. I need a midmorning nap," Yunho says against Jaejoong's hair, because the only comment Jaejoong made during the manhandling was a raised eyebrow. He deserves an explanation. And the fact that Yunho now has full contact with Jaejoong's warm skin is not a part of it. Really.

"This feels weird."

"I can't lie on the other side. Tough it out."

"We should set the alarm. Make sure we're up by noon."

"I'll have to move."

"Forget it then," Jaejoong says, and snuggles closer. On the wrong side, but it still feels right.

Yunho's just dozing off when a thought hits him. He whispers, "Forever," to whomever is listening.

Jaejoong is. He smiles against Yunho's neck, and reaches up to poke him in the cheek. Okay, the cheek bone, but at least it isn't his eye. "Sap," Jaejoong mutters, still smiling.

For you, BooJae? Forever.

Promise.


End file.
